Field
The following disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display device (OLED) is a display device that can display information, such as images, characters, and the like by using light generated through coupling of holes and electrons, which may be provided from an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, respectively, on an organic layer positioned between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode.
As a plurality of pixels (including the anode electrode, the cathode electrode, and the organic layer) included in the organic light emitting display device emits light, emission efficiency (cd/A) decreases and resistance increases. That is, as the plurality of pixels emits light, deterioration progresses. In particular, when images having a fixed pattern are repeatedly displayed in a specific display area of the organic light emitting display device, a plurality of pixels positioned in the specific display area has a higher deterioration progress speed than a plurality of pixels positioned in the other display area.
Since luminance of the plurality of pixels positioned in the specific display area, which rapidly deteriorates, is relatively lower than that of the plurality of pixels positioned in the other display area, the specific display area is viewed as a luminance speck.